Anata Ga Koko Iru Riyuu
by KurenoxArisaxx
Summary: Six years have passed since Saya said farewell to Kai and went back into her thirty-year slumber. All her friends have gone on to live their own lives but Kai still wishes Saya could be there too. Little does he know, that with the return of a certain Chevalier, this marks the start of a whole new life for the Chiropteran Queen known as Saya. *Based off the anime*
1. The Awakening

_**After finishing Blood Plus this week; I decided that I definitely had to write an after-story fanfic for HajixSaya, seeing as they're so cute. A friend of mine is also helping me write this so if some parts are written in a different way then others; it's probably due to the fact that my friend will write certain parts or chapters in this story. Also, because I am going by the end of the anime with this fic; I warn fans that this fic will be happier then the actual anime was. I believe that Haji and Saya deserve a happy ending and that is exactly what I'll give them. **_

_**Also, I took Diva's children' s names from Wiki because that's the only site I could find their names on.  
**_

_**Title means "The Reason I'm Here Now" in Japanese. I took that title from one of the endings in the anime D Gray Man.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Blood Plus and it's characters all belong to the original creator. **_

_**Chapter 1: The Awakening  
**_

* * *

_"Nankurunaisa. Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow."_

Those words were the last words he spoke to her. The last words that slipped from his lips as the opera house was blown to smithereens with the bombs released by the military in attempt to slaughter the remaining Chiropterans.

_Haji...don't go..._

Saya suddenly heard her own voice in the pitch darkness that surrounded her. It had been the first time she heard the echo of her voice since a long, long time ago. Well...maybe it wasn't so long. It had only been six years since Saya had fallen into her thirty-year slumber once more; and in that time, she had slept quite peacefully in the Miyagusuku burial building. Unlike when she was awake a few years ago; she harbored no dreams of Chiropterans or murder. Nor any dreams of violence or death. No, she had had just a quiet, peaceful, dreamless sleep in those six years. How nice. She had needed that after the painful fight with her twin sister Diva. However...there was still something missing.

_Oh yes...Haji...Haji isn't here. I miss him..._

Saya heard the echo of her own voice once more. How strange she would hear it now, out of no where. It was true though. She missed Haji. She wanted to see him. And perhaps not just Haji, but Kai, David, Julia, the twins, Lewis...everybody. She missed her friends and family. She missed her life in Okinawa. She missed so much and she so badly wanted to live. But that was impossible. At least, at the moment it was.

"...er here!"

Saya felt her body jolt in surprise from inside her cocoon when she heard an unfamiliar voice sounded from outside the burial building she slept in. Odd...never before had she been able to hear anything from outside her cocoon during her slumber so...why now?

"...ai!...ya...in there...co...o...!"

_Who's there...? _

"Kanade and Hibiki, wait up!"

_That voice...it sounds so familiar. Could it be...?_

Outside, Saya heard the sound of two children who must have been the ones known as Kanade and Hibiki,

"But Kaiiiiiii, we wanna see..."

_Kai? Kai is outside? _

Then Saya remembered something else. Kanade and Hibiki were the names given to Diva's children after they saved the babies prior to the last fight. Kai must have brought the children to the building to say hello, despite her initial slumber. That was so much like Kai, Saya thought as she continued to hear the kids' screams from outside and Kai's strict shouting, telling them to calm down.

_Heh...Kai and my nieces sure sound like they're having fun. How nice..._

"Tell your aunty hi, you two." She heard Kai tell the children.

Both girls replied with a eager "Hello Aunty Saya! Are you sleeping well?"

_How sweet..._

Saya then stopped stirring in her sleep and drowned out Kai and the children's voices as they said goodbye to her; indicating they were leaving. One last thought crossed the Chiropteran Queen's mind just before she lost all consciousness once more,

_Kai, Kanade, Hibiki...I wish I could live with you..._

* * *

**_~xXx~_**

"You went to visit Saya again? How could you, Kai? You should have come visited me instead!" Mao spewed at the handsome man sitting across the table from her in her usual nagging voice.

"Sorry," Kai groaned, rolling his eyes; obviously already fed up with her little princess act she always had when she was around him, "I just thought it'd be nice if I took the twins to Saya's resting place to say hello on our way to the supermarket. It wasn't really planned; we just did it on an impulse."

"HMPH!" Mao crossed her arms and lifted her chin in a snooty manner, as she always did when she wanted to act upset with the boy she had had a crush on for many years.

"Come on, give the guy a break, eh?"

Kai and Mao looked over to where the familiar voice had come from only to see the news reporter known as Okamura standing in the doorway of Omoro.

"Hey, welcome to Omoro." Kai greeted with a smile as he watched Okamura wave a hand and take a seat at the counter, "What brings you here?"

"Ah, you know. I just wanna expose the twins for what they really are." Okamura smiled,

Kai's smile immediately fell, "You what?!"

Okamura grinned, seeing that Kai had taken the bait, "Hey, I was just kidding. Have a sense of humor, huh?" The black-haired Japanese man playfully patted the young adult on the back.

Apologetic, Kai bowed and ruffled his hair in embarrassment, "Sorry...I'm just kind of over-protective of those two. They've kind of become like my own daughters, you know? If they were to learn about what they are or if anyone else found out..."

"I understand." Okamura smiled in understanding, silently telling Kai he didn't have to explain himself. Saya's brother nodded in thanks and went to get Okamura a drink.

"Here you go." Kai said, handing the reporter a glass of wine,

"Hey, where's mine?! What, you get something for this idiot and not for me?" Mao pounded her fists into Kai's shoulder resulting in the man flashing a look of disgust at the girl.

However, at the sound of the door to Omoro opening once more, the rich girl ceased her actions and followed Kai's eyes over to three people: a tall gentleman with blond hair, a woman wearing glasses, and a small child clinging to the woman's leg. Kai rose a brow in amusement at this,

"Wow, everyone from the past is just showing up outta the blue today. What's up, David?"

"Hello Kai." David returned a smile as he, Julia, and their son took seats at one of the tables in the room.

Kai was about to get drinks for the family but stopped when he heard the jingle of the door opening once again,

"Damn..."

Okamura grinned at the hunched-over Kai, "Wow, you've really made Omoro popular since reopening it. I'm sure your sister would be impressed."

Kai ruffled his hair and mumbled something before going over to greet the two men that had just entered. Unlike David and Okamura, these men were unfamiliar to Kai.

The young Miyagusuku son went to open his mouth to speak but both men marched passed him and took seats at the counter, talking. Kai sweat-dropped at this and decided to go back behind the counter to get the soft serves for his customers.

As Kai grabbed two glasses from a shelf above the sink; he began to hear gossip from the two new men. At first, the gossip seemed to be nothing more than worthless chatter. However, a moment later Kai felt his eyes nearly pop out of his skull when he heard one of the men say something unbelievable,

"You're lying, Iko-san. You saw a naked girl with long black hair just lying outside a family crypt?"

"Sure did," the man known as Iko replied, "I believe it's the Miyagusuku crypt. My friend is buried there so I went there earlier to lay some flowers on his grave but when I got there...a nude girl was lying right outside the building, face-down. I couldn't believe it myself at first..."

Kai felt a large lump form in his throat at their words,

_'A girl...with black hair...lying outside the Miyagusuku crypt...?' _

The young bar owner ceased his thoughts so he could listen in on more of the mens' gossip,

"If she was lying face-down and naked, why didn't you help her?" The first man asked, looking at Iko in suspicious,

'I tried to but when I attempted to help her up, she looked up at me with these creepy red eyes. It totally freaked me out."

At suddenly hearing the sound of glass break, David and Mao shot up from their seats and ran over to a distraught Kai,

"Kai? What's the matter?" David touched the younger man's shoulder and tried to get a look at his face but was unsuccessful.

Meanwhile, Mao grabbed a dust pan and swept up the shattered glass, "God, could you be any more clumsy? How do you expect to run this place if you just drop glasses like this?"

Kai, who remained silent, suddenly leaned against one of the counters which alarmed his friends.

"Hey, what's wrong with him?" asked Okamura.

"David...?" Julia rose from her seat, wondering if Kai needed medical attention. David looked back at his wife with a look that showed he was just as confused a she was.

"Hey...Kai!" Mao pushed David out of the way and grabbed her crush by his collar, "Snap out of it! Answer me!"

After staring back at the girl for a second, the brown-haired man grabbed Mao's hands, pryed them off, then pushed passed David and the others and proceeded to run out of Omoro.

As he rushed out the doorway, Kai shouted back, "Watch the bar and the twins for me!"

"Kai?!" He heard the annoying girl cry but her voice disappeared as his legs carried him away from Omoro at the speed of light.

Kai continued to run and by the time he had reached one of the beaches close to Omoro, he realized that he should have just rode his bike.

"Tch...oh well. I've got to get to the family crypt now!" The man could feel beads of sweat pouring down his face as he picked up more speed, sprinting as fast as he ever had down the streets of Okinawa.

Eventually, he made it to the large and long stairway that led up to the Miyagusuku burial grounds. Sighing but still determined, Kai began climbing the stairs at a fast pace,

_'It couldn't really be true...could it?' _He thought in between his gasps for breath.

A girl. Black Hair. Red eyes. Lying naked outside the Miyagusuku crypt where he had brought his sister after she went into her slumber once more. There was no way...it couldn't be. She was suppose to sleep for thirty years. No, Kai had to see for himself.

On the last few steps, Kai's legs slowed down greatly but he finally made it to the top. The man stood, hunched over again, trying to catch his breath. Then, he looked up...

The twenty-four year old immediately felt his mouth drop open and his body freeze up. As he stood there for what seemed like forever, Kai reluctantly moved his lips to speak but only one word,

"S-Saya...?

There, on the ground lying in front of where the man had said she'd be was a naked Saya. Her hair had grown much longer since the last time Kai had laid eyes on her. Other then that though, from what Kai could tell, his sister didn't look that different.

"Saya...?" He greeted again as he cautiously made his way over to the girl and removed his jacket so that he could cover her body.

Kai's heart nearly jumped out of his chest when he saw Saya lift her head. Her eyes were indeed, wide open. It was true although Kai didn't have any clue as to how it was possible...

Saya had woken up.

* * *

**_Authors notes: First Blood Plus fic so if the characters are OOC, I apologize. Haji will appear in the next chapter so yay~ Oh and as for the spelling I chose for Haji's name...I know some spell his name with a G instead of a J, but I decided to just spell it with a J. It's easier for me to remember. Thanks for reading guys and please review!_**


	2. The Chevalier's Return

_**Wow, thanks so much to all the wonderful people who reviewed the last chapter. I honestly didn't think so many would like this fic but with everyone's support, I'll continue to update as much as I can. Thanks again for the reviews, everyone. It means a lot.  
**_

_**Title means "The Reason I'm Here Now" in Japanese. I took that title from one of the endings in the anime D Gray Man.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Blood Plus and it's characters all belong to the original creator. **_

_**Chapter 2: The Chevalier's Return**_

* * *

"Kai, that...that little-"

"Watch it Mao." warned Okamura, "There's a kid present."

Mao raised a brow but then noticed the little blond-haired boy that was busy sitting on Julia's lap and telling his parents about various thing that had happened to him at school that day.

"Oh, him. Whatever." Mao sighed, walking around the counter to where Kai had been previously.

It was odd. Kai had been perfectly fine when they had showed up. Then, two customers appeared and Kai suddenly began acting strange; going so far as to even break one of George's old glasses, which he usually handled so carefully since they were some of the few things his dad left behind. Finally, he just stormed out, leaving Omoro and the twin girls to them. The only good part about it was that it was currently the twins' nap time.

"I'm back..."

Mao and the others shot looks of shock over to the doorway in which Kai was now standing in. A confused yet somewhat thrilled look was painted on his face but the others didn't understand why.

"Kai, are you alright?" David questioned as he walked over to the brown-haired man,

"I'm...uh, well...I..." The twenty-four year old couldn't stop his voice from trailing off. He himself was still in complete shock.

Julia repeated her husband's actions over to Kai's side and placed a hand on forehead, "You're not feeling ill, are you?"

The Miyagusuku son shook his head slowly but his expression didn't change. Eventually, Mao became annoyed enough to where she had to nag her crush as she so very often did,

"You moron! How could you just run off like that? What was so freakin' important that you had to leave us here to watch Omoro and those kids?!"

Kai's hazel eyes found their way up to Mao's and locked with them. The two stared at each other for a long time when, finally, the young woman became uncomfortable and looked away.

"You wanna know what was so damn important, Mao?" Kai stepped aside to reveal the person that had been standing behind him, "Take a good look."

As if all on cue, everyone let out a mix of gasps and sounds of disbelief.

"No way..." Okamura mumbled, his dark eyes twitching in what almost seemed like panic.

David took a step back and blinked in wonder, unsure if what he was seeing was really there or not. After a minute, he came to realize it was and he looked to Kai for answers,

"Kai...how in the world...?"

"Don't ask me cause I haven't a clue." Kai looked to the figure beside him, forcing a gentle smile as best he could, "Come on in, Saya..."

A woman stepped into Omoro, wearing only a dirty jacket that seemed to barely cover her lower half. She tucked a few long strands of her silky black hair behind an ear and analyzed the people and surroundings before her,

"Omoro...it looks the same..." Saya mumbled, her rose-colored lips curling upward in a small smile of relief.

Kai placed gentle hands on his sister's shoulders, "Why don't you go put some clothes on? I left your room just the way you like it. Hopefully your old clothes still fit but if not, Mao can go buy you some."

Mao shot a snooty glare at the boy before her but her cry for attention was ignored.

Saya nodded happily, "Thank you, Kai...I will."

Kai turned back to the rich yakuza daughter again, "Mao, go with her and make sure she's okay. Help her if she needs it, please."

Grunting, the brunette rolled her eyes but led Saya to her room seeing as she was happy to see her just as Kai was. Once they were gone, Kai fell back into a chair and held his head in one hand as if he were in pain.

"Kai...?" Okamura rose from his seat and leaned over the boy in concern, "You okay?"

Just as Kai went to answer, David interrupted him with a fearful question that everyone secretly wanted to know the answer to,

"Did you force her to wake up?"

Julia shot a stern look at her husband; silently asking him, "How could you ask such a thing?"

Kai removed the hand from his face and focused his eyes at the door instead of David, "Of course not. If I had done that, wouldn't Saya have gone on a rampage like she did during the Vietnam war? She was already awake when I got to the crypt; just like those guys from earlier said she'd be. Thus, the reason I left. I needed to see for myself."

"Could someone else have woken her up?" Okamura wondered aloud, crossing his arms,

"No, it's like Kai just said..." Julia jumped in, "The only recorded known way of forcing Saya to wake up is to give her the blood of her Chevalier. Unless someone somehow magically obtained Haji's blood and gave it to her, she couldn't have been forced to wake up. Furthermore, as has already been established, if that were the case then Saya most likely would have gone on a massacring rampage again...which didn't happen, yes?"

Kai nodded when he noticed the megane woman look over at him. Then, silence fell over the boy once more.

"Then how could she be awake?" Okamura crossed his eyes, dumbfounded.

No one answered. No one spoke. Who could when no one knew the answer. However, Kai broke the silence finally when David asked him if he were okay,

"You...don't seem as happy as I thought you'd be when Saya woke back up..." The blonde man began, "You seem almost...scared."

Kai forced a far-too-obvious fake smirk that was filled with pain and confusion, "Let's just say...that something doesn't seem right."

Okamura laughed sarcastically, "Well, duh! Saya woke back up far earlier then anyone expected her to-" But the reporter was stunned speechless when Kai suddenly rose his voice in what almost seemed like a miserable cry,

"I meant Saya, you idiot! Something..." Kai looked back to the doorway that Mao had exited with Saya to, "Something's off...I mean, she has all her memories from six years ago it seems. On the way over, I asked her and she remembers Riku, Dad, and I. She remembers the twins and killing Diva. But..."

Kai buried his face into his hands as he thought back to when he had first arrived at the Miyagusuku crypt an hour ago,

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_"Saya...I can't believe it..." Kai extended his hand out to feel Saya's face. When his hand clashed against the warm flesh, the adult nearly fell over at realizing he wasn't dreaming._

_Without warning, Kai pulled his vampire sister into a tight hug, taking in her smell, feel, sight...the hug almost made it seem like Kai was trying to absorb her.  
_

_After breaking the hug, the young adult stared back at his sister with confusion spread across his tan face. He had finally seen Saya with his own eyes after six long years. He had hugged her again after waiting for what seemed like forever. However, Kai noticed something. Saya was indeed awake; her eyes were open revealing to him that she was conscious. However, she hadn't mumbled so much as a word since Kai appeared. No gasp or surprise nor questions on how or where she was. It seemed almost as if Saya didn't know him at all...  
_

_And then it hit Kai. He remembered reading Joel's diary a long time ago and gaining knowledge of the facts behind Saya's past and how she had no recollection of her life when George first found her. Of course the girl had regained her memories over due time, but could the same thing have happened again? Had Saya totally forgotten Kai and Okinawa? Or maybe she was just as shocked as he was and perhaps that was the reason why she wasn't speaking.  
_

_"Saya, what's the matter? Why won't you answer me?" Kai began caressing the pale girl's cheek, "Don't you remember who I am...?"  
_

_The crimson-eyed demon blinked a few times but then her rosy lips parted slightly, and she spoke at last, "Kai..."  
_

_The man felt a sensation of relief at hearing he utter his name, _

_"You do remember me!" Kai went to hug the girl again but stopped so he could cover the Chiropteran's nude body.  
_

_"Kai...I heard your voice...earlier today..." Saya mumbled in a drowsy tone.  
_

_'Maybe she hadn't answered me because she's still not fully awake?' Kai thought, recognizing the familiar sleepy tone she had used.  
_

_Then Kai remembered how he had brought the twins to the crypt on their way to the supermarket earlier in the day, which must have been what Saya was referring to.  
_

_"Ah, yeah. Kanake and Hibiki wanted to...wait, how could you have heard us if you were asleep?"  
_

_Saya blinked once more, "I...somehow, I think I was half-awake and half-asleep."  
_

_Half-awake and half-asleep? That made a whole lot of sense, Kai thought sarcastically but brushed the remark off as nothing.  
_

_"That aside...it's amazing. That you're awake I mean. I...I really missed you, Saya." Kai grinned, "Not just me either. Everybody has!"  
_

_Saya looked up, her bloody eyes reflecting something bizarre in them that Kai did not recognize. At first glance, her eyes did look the way they had before, six years ago. However, now that he was only a few inches apart from the non-human...Kai could see that Saya's eyes had totally changed.  
_

_What Saya's eyes showed was not shock, nor hatred or anger. The emotion in them was not sadness or happiness either. Kai knew what the emotion was but the name for it slipped his mind.  
_

_'Damn...' Kai silently cursed, adverting his hazel eyes to the ground.  
_

_"Hey, since you're awake, why don't you come back to Omoro with me and we can get you some clothes, okay?" Kai smiled, helping the awakened woman to her feet.  
_

_The Japanese girl stumbled a bit but got her balance after a minute. Once she could stand up straight, Saya looked up at the clear blue sky overhead.  
_

_"It seems like so long ago...that I looked at this sky. The scenery in Okinawa is still as beautiful to me now as it was back then. Looks like that hasn't changed."  
_

_"Damn straight." Kai chuckled, wrapping a brotherly arm around the black-haired mistress, "Besides, it's only been six years. The only things that have changed here are it's people."  
_

_It was then that Kai started to lead Saya towards the stairs that served as an exit away from the family burial grounds.  
_

_"Kai?" He heard Saya's voice pat gently against his ear drum.  
_

_"Yeah, what is-" When he made the mistake of looking into Saya's eyes at that moment, Kai felt his voice run out of him instantly.  
_

_The look in Saya's eyes seemed to also take away his ability to hear because, even though he heard a faint mumble from her, the only thing Kai could focus on was her bloody-stained orbs.  
_

_What the hell was the name of the emotion shining in Saya's eyes? She seemed like the Saya Kai had known before but...something was wrong. There was so many things that pointed to something being wrong. Not only was there the unexplainable fact that Saya had awoken twenty-four years earlier then what was predicted. And it wasn't just about her disturbing eyes that seemed to have altered. For some reason, Kai felt an impending feeling of horror coming over him now that he was so close to her again.  
_

_Odd thoughts ran through the man's mind. Thoughts that Kai wished had never entered his mind in the first place. Thoughts that Riku and George would have hated him for having if they had been alive and had known.  
_

_'Don't touch me...'  
_

_'Keep away. Keep away from me, you monster.'  
_

_'Go back to sleep. You're going to kill us all.'  
_

_Small beads of sweat began to drip off of Kai's face now. The twenty-four year old then looked back at the crypt that was disappearing out of sight the further they got. One last thought crossed Kai's mind before Saya broke him from his thoughts finally,  
_

_'What will happen...if I take her away from here...?'  
_

_"Kai!"  
_

_"Eh?!" Said man jolted in surprise and looked over to Saya with a nervous smile, "Y-Yeah?"  
_

_"Are you okay?" The girl asked in concern, "You're awfully pale. Are you upset that I'm awake?"  
_

_"What? N-No, no..." Kai shook his head, looking from the crypt and back at the swords-woman, "I'm just trying to...well, I just...it's nothing. Don't worry about it."  
_

_Kai then decided it was time to perk up. Saya was awake. His sister could live with him again. That was a good thing, right?  
_

_"Come on, let's hurry back to Omoro! David and the others are there, waiting for us. Boy, are they gonna be surprised."  
_

_Before Saya could reply, Kai yanked on his sister's wrist and dragged her down the stairs at full speed. Meanwhile, a shady figure watched the two as they disappeared away from the building full of corpses.  
_

_The mysterious figure narrowed his eyes slightly, frowning darkly. In a low and almost non-audible tone, the figure mumbled,  
_

_"Kai Miyagusuku, you have inevitably sealed this tainted world's fate." A twisted smirk crept up the figure's face as his eyes widened insanely, "May you pathetic humans burn in the flames of hell that will now rise due to it's awakening..."  
_

_***End Flashback***  
_

"So, what you're saying is...you don't like her eyes." Okamura mumbled, crossing his eyes in confusion.

Kai groaned, annoyed at the fact that the reporter had totally missed the point of his flashback that he had just explained.

Just as Kai opened his mouth to re-explain his flashback to the others, two little figures came shooting out of the back room, followed by Saya and Mao walking behind them.

"Kai! Kai! There's a strange lady here and-" Kai silenced the twins as he picked each of them up in his arms,

"Calm down, Kanade. Hibiki." Kai walked over to Saya who stood in the doorway, shyly. The man nodded his head towards his sister and looked down at the children in his arms, "This is your aunt Saya, got it? Be really nice to her."

For a few moments, the children looked from their caretaker to Saya and then back to Kai again. Saya? Their aunty? Hadn't she been sleeping?

"But Kai...our aunty is suppose to be asleep..." the older twin sighed as she and her sister were placed back onto the floor.

Kai ruffled his hair, his expression showing how exhausted and confused he was himself, "I know, I know. Just go with it for now, okay? Your aunt is awake. No one knows how. But be happy about it..."

The girls exchanged looks and then cheerfully nodded at their father-figure, "Okeey-dokey!"

Saya smiled at the small girls. They had certainly grown big. Although the looks the two resembled pained the Chiropteran queen a little; seeing as one twin looked exactly like Diva and the other looked like Saya herself. Lost in her own thoughts, the black-haired woman didn't even hear when her other friends greeted her with happy hellos and welcomes.

"Saya?" Kai poked his sister's pale cheek but it did no good. The woman held her head down, her long hair covered her face in big pieces. Just as the man went to reach out a hand to shake Saya, the girl looked up at him with wide, red eyes.

The same red eyes that reflected something Kai feared. Without thinking, Kai jumped backwards. Saya then rose her head and blinked, somehow returning her eyes back to normal.

"Saya? Are you okay?" Kai asked despite the nervous feeling that was rising within him.

Forcing a nervous smile, Saya nodded. "Yeah, I'm perfectly-" But before the Japanese girl could finish, everything around her went dark.

* * *

**_~Saya POV~_**

_What the heck? All of a sudden, everything just went completely dark. I was talking to Kai and then...nothing. Where am I?_

_I examine my surroundings to only see pitch blackness. I don't feel anything, see anything. All I feel is confused. Just as I felt like panic was about to erupt from within me, I suddenly hear two little laughs echo from the left of me. I look over to see two small children clawing away at something. Most likely playing with a toy or some sort seeing as how happy they sound when they laugh.  
_

_I open my mouth to greet the two but my mouth is sewn shut before I can so much as mumble a word. I attempt to move my body to see if anything else works. My legs. I still have use of my legs. Slowly and cautiously, I make my way over to the small children. I get what seems to be about five inches apart from them but freeze when I see some strange color splashed on their faces, torso, and hands. The color is the shade of my eyes. Crimson and dark...like blood. That's exactly what covers their tiny bodies. Blood...but why would children be covered in blood?_

_ I try to swallow a lump but I can't. I cannot breath either. I try to blink away the sight but my eyes are of no use either. What the hell is going on? What am I seeing?  
_

_The two children turn around to face me, revealing two familiar kids I instantly recognize. The two girls before me that are covered in blood, are none other then my own nieces: Kanade and Hibiki.  
_

_Anxiety and terror pulse through me at an unbelievable speed as I try to make my legs walk backwards, but it's no use. The girls rise to their feet and stare at me with smiles that remind me all too well of their late mother Diva. My body begins to shake and sweat pours down my back in horror. I don't understand. If this is a dream, why would I have such a terrifying one? And why about the girls? They would never hurt anyone. I'm sure Kai has taught them that hurting others is bad. And that blood can't be their own. So then...  
_

_"Saya..." I hear someone call my name in what almost sounds like Diva's voice.  
_

_Impossible. It can't be. She died. My sister died six years ago. There's no freakin' way she could come back; even if she wasn't human.  
_

_I turn around, horror threatening to bubble over but it simmers down when I see it is what seems to be a reflection of myself standing before me and not Diva. I try to smile but can't, however, it doesn't matter. At least it wasn't my dead sister before me.  
_

_"Saya..." My reflection mumbles again in a strange tone of voice. I've never spoken in such a voice, which is why I find it odd that my reflection would. She seems to be smiling just as the twins are. Their expressions dark with insanity and evil intent.  
_

_This wasn't right. I never smile like that. Diva did. But I'm...different from my sister though. And yet, there she stood, talking and grinning like my own twin.  
_

_I shake my head at her to show I didn't approve of my reflection's new attitude, if that's what you could even call it. The other me then let out an annoying, demonic laugh followed by the children chuckling along with her. I grit my teeth in fear of what might come next. Would something else horrible appear behind me? Or would I see the thing the twins had hurt or even killed that caused them to get covered in blood? Or would my reflection show me something horrible? Anything was possible. And frankly, it scared the hell out of me.  
_

_At that moment I felt both twins grab my arms and force me down to my knees. I tried to break free but I had no control over my arms. Once they managed to get me down, my reflection walked up to me, holding my own katana that's blade seemed to be coated in more blood. She lifted the Japanese sword up. I tried to scream out at her but my voice caught in my throat.  
_

_My face immediately drained of it's color and my eyes lost all life in them. I felt my body stop shaking as I stared at my own eyes that seemed to be glowing a very bright red. The other me's pupils seemed to have vanished and now she looked down on me with just a pair of dark red orbs splashed with other different shades of red in them. As I watched her slash the sword downward, some weird images sped through my mind. They sped so fast that I could barely even make out who or what was in the images. I only saw three figures. Two seemed to just be infants, crying as loud as they possibly could. The other figure stood over them, holding a sword and crying as well. Whatever the strange image meant I had no idea. I then felt the katana slash from my neck and down through my chest...  
_

* * *

_**~Regular POV**  
_

"Saya! Wake up!" Mao screamed down at the unconscious woman lying on the couch and whacked her over the head with a big pillow.

Yelping in surprise, Saya's eyes shot open and she instinctively grabbed where the pillow had hit. The girl panted for a moment, looking around in utter bewilderment. Kai, the twins and the others all seemed to be standing around her in a circle, worried looks painted on their faces.

Okamura pried Mao off of the shocked Saya, giving Kai the opportunity to comfort his sister.

The younger man sat at the foot of the couch and gave his sister's knee a gentle pat, "Hey, are you alright? You fainted and you seemed to be doing a lot of talking in your sleep..."

Still a little distraught as well as confused, the Miyagusuku daughter held her head with one of her hands in attempt to calm herself down. Saya didn't remember fainting. She didn't remember talking in his sleep. She knew he had had a dream of some sort; a terrifying dream but...she couldn't remember what it was about or what had been so scary about it.

"S-Sorry...I probably just fainted from anemia or something. It's not a big deal..." Throwing her legs over the side of the couch, Saya rose from the piece of furniture. She then felt the girls wrap their arms around his knees and patted their heads gently.

"Geez, what the heck? You finally wake up and then you come here and just-" Just as Mao went to continue on with her petty lecture, the doorbell to Omoro rang.

Kai tried to make a B-line for the door when David ordered Kai to stay put with Saya and that he would answer the door. Still too concerned to argue, Kai made a shooing gesture and plumped himself onto the couch, pulling the Chiropteran woman down with him.

"Saya, are you sure you're-"

"I'm fine, Kai." Saya answered, removing her fingers from the bridge of her nose that she had been rubbing tiredly, "I'm...fine..."

Saya shut her eyes tightly when a memory from the nightmare suddenly flashed in her mind. The memory of her own reflection laughing just like Diva and holding up her sword as if she were proud to be the wielder of such a murderous weapon. Something else then flashed in her mind, pushing the dream's memory out in the process. Instead, the memory was replaced by a scene that seemed to have two people in it. One of them was on the ground while the other kneeled beside the person, obviously concerned. Out of no where, the figure lying on the ground screamed and suddenly a rush of different scenes piled into Saya's mind. Scenes of blood flying through the air and other people getting murdered. All the while, Saya continued to hear screams echo in her mind. Screams just like the one from the figure that had been lying down. It was only when David's voice that called out from the other room broke Saya from her terrible trance she had been in.

The girl jumped in her seat at hearing David and looked around, unable to remember what she had just been doing. Kai stood up and helped Saya rise to her feet.

"What's wrong, David?" Kai asked in a loud voice so that he wouldn't have to go to where David was.

"I think you all should come out here. Bring Saya!" David demanded, a hint of surprise evident in his deep voice.

Kai wrapped an arm around his sister's shoulders and led her out to the kitchen area where the entrance to Omoro was.

"Okay, what's-" But Kai froze at seeing the figure standing beside David at the door.

Saya stared for a moment, still a little dazed from the strange things she had seen in her mind only a moment ago. Eventually, the girl completely snapped out of it and noticed who it was standing there that seemed to make everyone in the room nearly scream in shock.

A tall man stood beside David, wearing a suit. A large case was leaning on his back and the man's wavy hair seemed to be pulled back in a blue ribbon. Saya instantly felt tears rise in her eyes and stream down her pink cheeks; hardly unable to believe the sight she saw.

Opening her lips ever so slightly, Saya spoke one word, "Haji..."

* * *

**_Author's Comments: Sorry the second chapter took so long to get posted. I have been having bad cases of writer's block lately. I'm sorry if this chapter is crappy. I have a bad feeling many won't like it. I tried to make it as interesting as possible. Haji will definitely have a bigger part in the next chapter. I was honestly too tired to extend this chapter any longer then it already was. I do hope you guys enjoyed though._**

**_I'll see about posting the next chapter at maybe...20 reviews? Or not, I don't know.  
_**


	3. Rise of the Chiropterans

_**I don't know why I decided to have Kanake and Hibiki have a crush on Haji. They're only children but I had the urge to make them have a special adoration for him. I think it's kind of cute and hope you all think so as well.**_

_**Also, please forgive my idiocy if I mess up any of the facts stated in the series or if I miss a point or two established about Chiropterans in the anime. I think I got all the facts correct but knowing me and my terrible memory, I might have messed up a few points.**_

_**Title means "The Reason I'm Here Now" in Japanese. I took that title from one of the endings in the anime D Gray Man.**_

_**Disclaimer: Blood Plus and it's characters all belong to the original creator. **_

_**Chapter 3: Rise of the Chiropterans**_

* * *

"Haji..."

Saya couldn't believe her eyes. Standing right there in front of her was her faithful Chevalie. The last time she had seen him was after the fight with Diva. In truth, she had thought he had died. Despite Kai's efforts to tell her that he was most likely alive, Saya always felt a small amount of doubt in her heart. She had lost so much back then so what reason did she have to believe that her love had survived? But now, there he stood. Looking at her with his usual poker face, his clothes the same, and his cello case still strapped to his back.

Kai's lips curled upward at the sight of his sister's lover. He had always known he'd show up again. Ever since he went to the crypt that spring day with the twins and found the lone pink rose with Haji's blue ribbon tied around the stem. Now that the Chevalie had returned, Saya could truly begin to live again. At least, that was Kai's hope for his sister.

"Oooh, who is that handsome man, Kai?" Kanake asked, yanking on her guardian's pant leg in excitement.

"Yeah, he's hot~" The older twin, Hibiki, cheered unexpectedly, "Can we keep him?"

The twenty-four year old choked back a laugh at the ignorant children. Sometimes they could be so spoiled, it was cute.

Bending down to match the kids height with his own, Kai petted both girls on the head, "Sorry, girls. He's not for us to keep. But you could say..." Kai shot a sinister stare over at the Chiropteran, "That the handsome man belongs to your Aunt Saya."

The twins exchanged looks. He belonged to Saya? Oh well. That didn't mean the two couldn't get to know this new handsome man.

Running over to stand before Haji, the girls put on the best innocence faces they could manage. They then began to shyly rock their bodies back and forth in hopes that this man would find them cute.

Haji noticed the two girls but said nothing. While he was a little surprised to see that Diva's children had grown so big in the few years (and even more surprised to see one resembled Saya), the girls were not what he had come for.

"Hi," Kanake began in a flirtatious tone, "I'm Kanake and this is my sister, but you don't have to pay attention to her. I'm the most adorable!"

"Hey!" Hibiki shouted, pushing her sister in annoyance, "I'm the most adorable!"

"Nun uh!"

"Am so!"

Kai sighed at the twins actions and went to put a stop to their immature feud, "Both of you, stop! We have a guest," Kai looked around at the others, "Actually more then one. Stop being bad or you're both going to your room."

Both girls shot a miserable and also shocked look at their father-figure, "AWW! But we-"

"No buts." Kai said, shaking a finger and grabbed both of them by their wrists, "This is a special reunion for your aunt. Don't ruin it by getting in the way."

Saddened but knowing they couldn't argue, both girls took their spot behind Kai and surrendered their attempts at flirting with Haji.

Meanwhile, Saya seemed to still be frozen in place from the sight of the century-old servant. She wanted to cry. She wanted to laugh. She wanted to hit Haji with all her strength, yet she also wanted to hold him and never let go again. Saya's emotions were so jumbled now and her brain just couldn't seem to sort it all out. All she could do was stand there, looking dumb-founded at Haji. It had been six years since she last saw him. She had wanted to see him so badly and now, here he was. But what should she say to him? What should she do? Furthermore, why had he appeared so suddenly and so...coincidentally after her awakening? Had Haji had some part in her early awakening? Maybe he gave her some of his blood while she slept and that's what woke her up. But if that had been the case, Vietnam's incident would have been repeated, at least that's what was assumed.

Suddenly, the Japanese girl felt something push against her back, sending her forward towards Haji. Looking back, she noticed Kai making gestures at her, silently telling her "Hug him". The girl blushed slightly and narrowed her head. Her heart beat seemed to be speeding up and now, she couldn't bear to look Haji in the eyes. What was wrong with her? Kai was right, she should just hug him. Tell him how happy she was to see him. Maybe even say "Welcome back" or even ask him if he knew why she awoke so early. She had to DO SOMETHING.

"Haji..." Saya mumbled, lifting her head to finally lock her red eyes with Haji's ocean orbs, "W-Wel..."

But at that moment, Saya's voice was stolen from her when she suddenly saw another strange vision flash in her mind.

_Echos of screaming seemed to be coming from every direction at the woman. Blood covered everywhere and the non-human could see blurred figures falling to the ground, probably dead from whatever horror she was foreseeing. Saya stood in the vision, no longer seeming to be standing in Omoro with Haji and Kai. Instead, the girl seemed to be standing in some dark place where she heard nothing but cries for help and pleas for mercy. It reminded the girl of the horrible nightmare and vision she had before and Saya hated it._

_"No...stop..." Saya shouted, grabbing her head with both her hands._

_"Saya!"_

_At hearing her name be called, the Chiropteran looked up to see one of the blurred figures turn into a beaten and distressed Haji. Was this a flashback? No, Saya didn't remember Haji being as injured and terrified-looking as he appeared to be now. He seemed to be holding something. It was blurred like the other shadows, so it was impossible for Saya to see. Even so, Haji continued to cry out her name. Saya frowned at her Chevalie's unusual panic. Only one question appeared in Saya's mind as she continued to hear screams, see blood fly, and watch Haji scream out at her in horror: What the hell was going on?_

_"Haji...?" Instantly, Saya felt her feet take off on their own. She wasn't walking. No, her legs seemed to be moving much faster. She was running. At top speed as a matter of fact. The feeling felt familiar. She remembered running like this during the Vietnam massacre._

_Out of no where, Saya then felt something cold in her hands. Looking down, Saya noticed that her katana had appeared in her hands. She then looked back to see Haji was getting closer to her. No, wait...she was getting closer to Haji._

_The long-time love of Saya's didn't move as she seemed to run towards him. All's Saya could see was his blue eyes get smaller and smaller the closer she seemed to get. Eventually, Saya had reached Haji. Without warning, Saya felt her arms lift up without her even say-so. Her red eyes nearly shot out of her head when she unthinkingly slashed the sword down into Haji's chest, slicing him into two._

_Suddenly, the blurred things Haji had been holding unveiled themselves. The things were..children? No, two babies. One in each of Haji's hands. Blood seemed to cover both infants and the blankets they were wrapped in._

_As Haji dropped to the ground dead, Saya felt tears stream down her face. The katana dropped out of the murderess' hand and her red eyes looked at the corpses before her. She had killed Haji. Had she killed the babies too? She still couldn't quite make out who the children were but they looked familiar in some way._

_At last, Saya felt the world around her spin and twist, and the girl dropped to her knees and fell into darkness._

"Saya!" Kai screamed as he watched his sister begin to fall backwards. The man took a step forward to catch her but Haji, being the protective Chevalie that he was, beat Kai to it.

Catching Saya with his bandaged hand, Haji balanced the woman in his arms and carefully helped her stand back up. Dizzy and distracted, Saya slowly looked at her Chevalie. She choked back vomit from the sick vision she had just seen.

What had been that terrible thing Saya had just seen? Was it all in her imagination or...?

"Saya, are you okay?" David asked, walking over to her beside Haji.

Saya nodded at Haji, telling him it was okay to let her stand on her own. As Haji released her, Saya exhaled a deep sigh in attempt to shake the bad thoughts from her head, "I-I'm fine. I just had a dizzy spell. Probably because I woke up so early."

David looked to his wife that was standing in the doorway, across the room. Without speaking, Julia nodded at her husband, silently telling him that it was possible Saya could have such spells because of her waking up. However, they both knew Julia would have to do some tests on Saya to know for sure.

Kai frowned at his sister. She had had a total of at least three "dizzy spells" since he had found her. She had never had that much before. Perhaps Saya's reasoning was correct but if that was the case, could they do anything to stop it? Not only did she seem to nearly faint in these times, Kai couldn't help but wonder if there was something else going on when Saya had such episodes that she wasn't saying.

"Saya, why don't you go lay down for a little bit?" Saya's brother suggested, exchanging a stern look with her.

Saya's red eyes wandered over to Haji, "But what about..."

"Don't worry." Kai adverted his eyes at said man, "Haji, would you please stay at Omoro for the night? It'd be a pleasure to have you as a guest."

'Isn't that why he showed up anyways?' David thought, sweat-dropping.

Before Saya could protest any longer, she was being dragged out of the room by Mao who lectured her about her health as they went off to her room. After the girls exited, Kai and David looked sternly at Haji. The calm man nodded in understanding and grabbed his cello case.

**_~xXx~_**

"Here you boys go." Julia smiled, placing tea down on the table for each of them.

David kindly thanked his wife and turned back to Kai and Haji who sat across from him. The three had decided to have a private meeting, to discuss obvious matters. Haji would start the discussion.

"Okay Haji, first we wanna know...do you know how Saya woke up?" Kai asked right off the bat.

Haji stared down at the teacup in front of him. He plainly said "No."

Kai sighed, "As talkative as ever I see."

Haji looked up from his tea, "But I do know something that may be connected with her waking up,"

David and Kai rose their brows, confused. Haji looked back down into his tea, his voice still holding its monotone,

"A few weeks ago, while I was traveling through Tokyo, I saw something."

David's stare intensified.

Haji focused his ice-blue eyes on the others, "...I saw Chiropteran."

Kai shrugged, misunderstanding. So what if he had seen them? They had appeared before in groups.

"You forget that we wiped them out when we murdered Diva, Kai." David explained, thinking back to six years ago on that day. They had bombed the Oprah house, killing all the remaining Chiroterans and with Diva dead; no one could make the Chiropteran population grow anymore. There was no one to sing the song that turned humans into the beasts, therefore there should be no more of them roaming around other then the three still living.

"The only person who would be able to make the population grow again would be either Saya, or the twins. But I doubt the twins have learned of that ability yet." Haji flashed a questionable look at Kai, silently asking him if the girls showed any signs of becoming like their mother.

Kai shook his head, unable to recall seeing any signs.

"Then Saya could be the only one who would be able to do it." David began, pondering aloud, "But...she wasn't awake a few weeks ago. She just woke up yesterday." The older man looked to Kai who nodded in agreement, "Then who...?"

Haji pushed his teacup away from him and shut his eyes, "I have a theory. The Chiropterans have learned to mate and are spawning."

"Mate?" Kai jumped from his seat in alarm, the wooden chair falling to the floor at the force of his rising body, "That can't be...if that were possible, wouldn't they have done it that way before? The Chiropterans could never spawn off of each other when Diva was alive...at least there was no record of it."

David nodded, explaining how the Red Shield had never learned such things during the time they spent researching the creatures. The main question now was why and how were the beasts able to mate now, but not before?

"That I am still unsure of but I am nearly positive that is the case at hand. I believe it must be connected to Saya's waking up. That is why I came here to Okinawa." Haji looked from Kai to David, "To warn you all."

Kai nodded but froze a moment. His hazel eyes widened slowly when he thought. Saya's brother leaned towards Haji and spoke in a hushed tone,

"Then you weren't aware of Saya's waking up, were you?"

"No." He closed his eyes, "I was surprised when I came here today to find her with you all. And of all the years I have known her, Saya has only woken up early once. The Vietnam incident."

All three men sighed. They were more confused then ever at the situation. Saya's early awakening along with a new rise of Chiropterans beginning again. What were they to do now?

"I am going to ask Julia if she will perform some tests on Saya." David began, raising a hand at Kai before he could intervene, "Just listen, Kai. I have already called Joel and Lewis. We've all agreed to meet at the new HQ for the Red Shield first thing tomorrow. Because of this new piece of information Haji has provided us with, it is crucial we learn as much as we can about everything as soon as possible."

The younger human groaned, wishing to argue with his old enemy's words but knew he couldn't. It was true that they needed to move on this info given to them. Perhaps along the way of their search, they would discover the reason behind Saya's reawakening and the rise of the demons. Kai only hoped that in the process of it all, the agonizing past that he and Saya had lived through six years ago wouldn't be repeated.

**_~xXx~_**

Drooping a pink nightgown over her body, Saya brushed back her raven hair to rest on her shoulders. The visions she had had ever since she had woken up still plagued the girl's mind like a terrible disease. She still could not come up with the rhyme or reason behind the terrifying things her mind had cambered up. Perhaps it was just a result of her awaking so soon. The girl was sure they're be side effects to come with her new start at life again.

Letting out a long yawn, the Japanese woman laid down into the bed her brother had made up for her and drifted into a deep sleep...

_**~xXx~**_

A strong blizzard raged outside a warn down cabin located among a large forest somewhere unknown. Lights from inside the structure flickered on and off, the power threatening to surrender to the terrible weather as the icy wind rammed against the generator located beside the cabin.

Four figures stood in a line inside the structure, a chair behind a wooden desk rocking back and forth by the weight of their boss that sat in it.

"Sir, we have confirmed that Saya Otonashi has, as you predicted, woken up." One of the shady men said, a paper going from his hands to those of the other person beside him.

"And the population of Chiropterans in Japan are multiplying at a faster rate now that the Queen has risen again."

"Excellent." The man in the chair smiled at his lackeys, taking the paper in his hands now. He studied the writing with crystal eyes, his mustache twitching upward with his the curl of his lips, "Everything is going just as I planned..."

The boss looked back to his men, causing the four to salute in respect as their leader rose from his seat. After telling two of the men an order, the leader looked back to the remaining lackeys,

"It shall only be a matter of time for Saya Otonashi and her faithful Chevalie. Now, we simply wait." Said the boss, his body rotating so his back faced those who obeyed his every order.

Evil chuckling began inside the cabin and within only a matter of minutes, turned into insane laughter. At that moment, the clock began ticking; Slowly but surely, for the Chiropteran Queen known as Saya.

* * *

**_Author's comments: I deeply apologize that this chapter took too long to get posted. I was stuck on one point of this chapter for so long that I have given up on this fic for a short time. It might be that way for the next chapter as well unless I can get rid of this writer's block._**

**_Reviews are greatly appreciated as well as suggestions for things to happen in future chapters. _**


	4. The Beginning

_**Thanks for all the kind reviews last chapter. I'm starting to get back into this series so I might update more often for a little while. Also, if Haji seems a little out of character in this, it's because I figured that he would be a little more outgoing like he was a century ago. If any remember, Kai made him admit his feelings back when Diva died. I think if he had appeared after that, Haji would have returned to being more outgoing with Saya like he used to be. That was just my theory though. I'll still have him be quiet and anti-social at times, just because I know that's one of the things that makes that sexy Chevalier so lovable XD  
**_

_**Title means "The Reason I'm Here Now" in Japanese. I took that title from one of the endings in the anime D Gray Man.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Blood Plus and its characters all belong to the original creator. **_

_**Chapter 4: The Beginning  
**_

* * *

_"Saya." _

_The girl twisted and turned in the darkness she laid in; a mysterious voice that was unfamiliar to her ears calling out to her from somewhere far away.  
_

_"Saya..."_

_The voice became louder. However, the tone remained the same._

_The Chiropteran opened her crimson colored eyes and looked for the source of the voice. She could see nothing in the pitch blackness. There was nothing there. No light, no people, no anything. How could there be someone calling out to her in such a place? And why were they doing it? _

_"Saya!" _

_The girl's eyes shot in the direction of the voice and saw a blur that disappeared almost as soon as she saw it. The woman sat up, frowning in confusion._

_"What..."_

_Saya's voice caught in her throat when she felt something wet splash onto her cheek. She touched the spot and looked at her fingers. It was so dark, she couldn't make out what it was but the liquid on her hand felt somehow...familiar. _

_More of the liquid splashed onto the girl's face and soon, Saya believed it was raining wherever she was. She stood up and looked around, still wondering where the voice had come from.  
_

_"Saya...!" _

_That was it. The Queen couldn't take hearing the voice anymore. Saya clenched her hands into fists and screamed back,_

_"Whoever you are, show yourself! I'm through playing games...!" _

_Another voice that was higher than the last one echoed from behind Saya,_

_"Games? You're through playing games?" Saya felt breath on her neck as a presence leaned over her, "Why, we're just getting started." _

_Suddenly, a light flickered on and Saya was able to see her surroundings. Her pupils reduced to the size of specks when she saw bodies lying all around her. Not just any bodies. The bodies of Kai, David, Julia, the twins, Okamura, Mao...even Haji. _

_"What...?"_

_"Saya." _

_The girl turned to see a face that pained her heart intensely at catching sight of it. George Miyagusuku. _

_"F-Father...?" Saya began backing away, fearing what she saw. _

_George smiled his usual caring smile that she had loved back when he was alive. He extended a hand to her, telling her it was okay.  
_

_Saya swallowed hard, unsure of what to do. Take his hand and see if it's really him? Or run away...but where to? She looked back down to see the bodies of her loved ones suddenly moving. Saya felt her heart stop. They were alive? _

_Kai rose first and grabbed his sister by her hand. He also smiled at her but the smile he wore was not the usual one. Saya looked to the others to see they all had the same smile as well. Something was odd. George's smile was the only one that showed care and love. The others smiles were...almost like her dead sister's.  
_

_Saya tried to back away but George stopped her from doing so and held her shoulders in his large hands._

_"Now, now, Saya. No running away this time."_

_'This time?' The over a century old girl began hearing odd sounds echo all around her from the background. They reminded her of the sounds from the previous vision. Sounds of screaming, crying, pleading...and murder. _

_Saya knew she had to wake up now. If she didn't, then the vision were become horrible just like all the others. Wake up. That's all she had to do. WAKE UP._

_"Nankuranaisa, Saya." _

_The daughter looked back to her dad at mention of the familiar phrase. He repeated it, his smile growing. _

_A small smile managed to form from Saya's lips at that moment; despite the terrible environment she was in, "Yes..."_

_"Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow." Kai spoke, nodding with their other friends._

_Saya's smile grew a little. How she adored that word and phrase. It was one of the things that had kept her going during the war with Diva six years ago. It helped her through dealing with the pain of losing her father and Riku. It helped her when she felt like throwing away her sword and giving up. And it helped her in dealing with the terrible flashbacks and fights she had to experience. No matter what situation she had gotten into, that one word was all it took to help her remember who she was and why she had decided to keep on living.  
_

_Nankuranaisa. Live for today, but look forward to tomorrow. What a beautiful phrase it was. _

_"Are you?" _

_Saya cocked her head at George._

_"Are you living for today but looking forward to tomorrow?" Came the question with an obvious answer.  
_

_"Hai." Saya nodded happily, "I am, and I will keep doing so. I promise, Dad." _

_George returned the smile; his hazel eyes focusing on something behind his daughter, "Tomorrow..."_

_Saya opened her eyes again. George pointed a finger. Saya followed the direction in which he was looking and froze.  
_

_More blurred figures had appeared. One figure became clear. It was giant with mutant-looking arms and an oddly shaped head and face. Saya knew exactly what it was._

_A Chiropteran._

_"Tomorrow, Saya." George repeated, still smiling as he patted his daughter's shoulder._

_"What about it...?" Saya had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. Her breath began to speed up and her heart sunk deeply at what was to come._

_"Look forward to tomorrow." _

_Kai wrapped his arm around his sister's free shoulder, "That over there, is tomorrow."_

_Saya's stare intensified. She was right to assume something wasn't quite right. She couldn't have ever been more right in her entire life. _

_Two other figures that were blurred became clear; revealing themselves to be the twins: Kanake and Hibiki. As usual, the two cheerful little girls stood there with goofy expressions as they played together. The children had not yet seemed to notice the revolting monster that lingered over them as if ready to kill._

_"Kanake! Hibiki!" Saya screamed; fearing the Chiropteran that was looking at her nieces with hungry eyes. _

_"Saya, shh. Let's watch." Kai hugged his sister tighter, not seeming to feel any anxiety or fear over what was before the family. _

_"Kai?" _

_"Nankuranaisa." Came the phrase from the others standing near Saya. The word had lost all kindness and happy vibes it gave off. Now, the word seemed as if it were tainted with a dark aura or disturbing tone that was the opposite of the its meaning.  
_

_Kanake and Hibiki looked at each other and then noticed the giant monster beside them. Being the two ignorant little ones that they were, the girls simply giggled and pointed at the creature in wonder. The two didn't even flinch when they saw the Chiropteran take another step towards them._

_"Girls, run!" Saya pleaded again, seeming to be the only one who actually worried over the situation at hand._

_"Look forward tomorrow, Saya."_

_The girl slowly turned her head back to Kai who wore an expression of happy insanity. His eyes were wide but the grin on his face was even wider. Saya looked over to the others and George. All of them had the very same expression. The woman turned back to the Chiropteran and children and felt her heart beat stop instantly. _

_The screams and terrifying sounds stopped in the background and were replaced with the others voices. All of them speaking in a creepy tone,_

_"Nankuranaisa, Saya. Live for today...but look forward to tomorrow." The words repeated themselves over and over like a broken record.  
_

_Saya felt all the air go out of her when her fear came true._

_The Chiropteran lifted its giant claws and slashed right down into Kanake and Hibiki's flesh. Blood went flying and within a minute, both children dropped dead onto the ground. Saya fell to her knees, the voices still sounding.  
_

_"Nankuranaisa..."_

_Saya choked back the urge to be sick as she noticed the Chiropteran lick the blood on its claws and shoot a look at its Queen. The Japanese swords-woman didn't even scream when the supposedly dead children stood back up, wearing the same faces as Kai._

_"Nankuranaisa, Aunty Saya..." came the now disturbing childrens' voices. _

_"Live for today." George leaned down to make Saya look over at a vision in the distance. The same vision of where she had killed Haji._

_"But look forward to tomorrow." Kanake and Hibiki then made their aunt look in the other direction, showing Saya the vision she had just witnessed of the Chiropteran killing them._

_"Oh and..." Kai leaned down in front of his sister and held Saya's face in his hand, "Don't forget to smile."_

_Then everyone around Saya began laughing. And laughing. And laughing. The laughter seemed to go on forward and refused to stop..._

* * *

"Saya, wake up!"

"AH...!" _**  
**_

Said woman shot her eyes open and jumped from a soft surface only to see Kai and her friends surrounding her. She breathed heavily for a moment; trying to figure out where she was and what had just happened. After swallowing a lump, the girl realized that her vision had just been a nightmare and remembered that she was in Omoro, in her old bedroom from six years ago.

A soft hand laid itself on one of the girl's bare shoulders that seemed to be covered with goosebumps.

Saya returned the gesture and patted Kai's hand, "G...Good morning..."

Kai didn't smile or return the greeting. Instead, he held his worried eyes on her and tightened his grip, "Saya..."

"You were talking awfully loud in your sleep." Julia suddenly intervened, sitting on the bedside beside the girl.

"We all thought you were having an attack of some sort." Okamura, who stood in the doorway with a stoic Haji, nodded his head at the taller man beside him, "We were gonna have Haji give you some of his blood to see if that would help you calm down."

Saya forced out a light smile when she locked eyes with her Chevalier, "I-I'm fine. Sorry to have worried all of you..."

Kai let out a low sigh and looked over to some clothes set on a chest at the end of the large bed. Standing up, the man picked the clothes up and handed them off to his sister,

"Get dressed. Then I'll make you some breakfast." He turned his back to her, "You'll need to get your strength up for what we all have planned for today."

Saya unfolded the flannel blue shirt in hand, "Planned?" She lifted a brow at her brother's words.

He simply nodded and walked out with Okamura and David. Haji remained in the doorway while Julia turned to the non-human in bed with a gentle expression.

"If it's alright with you, Saya, I'd like to run some tests."

Saya was in the midst of standing up to get dressed when she froze. Julia continued,

"The Red Shield would like to determine the cause and any other information on your waking up as soon as possible." The doctor got to her feet and helped Saya brush her hair back over her shoulders, "It'll be better for all of us once we find out a little about it."

"I suppose that makes sense..." Saya touched her pale forehead as she thought back to all the visions she had since she had awoken. The girl forced out a wide grin and nodded at Julia.

"Thank you, Saya." Julia started towards the door and stopped to say one thing before exiting, "Lewis will be here to pick us up about noon. Please be ready by then."

After the third wheel left; Haji and Saya were, at last, alone.

Saya turned away as her face began to burn with blush. She had begun to lift her nightgown off when she realized he was still there and decided to wait until Haji left to get dressed. That is, if he would leave. At the moment, the loyal man seemed to be glued in place. The same could be said for his ocean eyes that were locked onto Saya's thin, hourglass figure.

"Umm..." She looked over her shoulder at Haji who still refused to move or speak in return. Saya sweat-dropped.

An awkward amount of silence filled the room as the two stood still. More sweat began dripping down Saya's face as she tried to ignore the fact that Haji's eyes were staring at her as if they were trying to peer into her soul. Eventually, it became too much for the Chiropteran boss and she rotated her body all the way around to look at her Chevalier.

"Haji..."

"Hmm?" He finally spoke, even though it was barely a mumble.

"Uhh..." The awkward feeling quickly returned to Saya. Her eyes fell to the floor and her cheeks still burned a light pink, "...It's...nice to...see you again..." The woman timidly played with the shirt in hand in attempt to try to ease the tension she was feeling.

Haji remained silent; his poker face unchanging as always. Saya sighed loudly and turned back around to throw her shirt on the bed.

"You're still quiet as ever..." Saya stared at the clothing with a serious look for a moment. A few seconds later, the woman's expression softened greatly and she plopped herself back on the bed and held her head down.

Haji made a move to sit beside her but stopped himself when he noticed Saya clench her hands together tightly.

"...I'm sorry..." She mumbled in a miserable tone.

"...For what?" Came his deep, distant voice.

The Chiropteran thought back to six years ago; the last time she'd seen him, "For leaving you behind at the Oprah house. For making you fight with me against Diva, Amshel, and the others. For all those hard times you had to go through because of me...I could never say it before, so, I'm sorry..."

Haji could see the girl was torturing herself with dark memories of the past and he didn't like it the least bit.

"Saya." He took a spot beside her and pulled her to his thin chest. His hands wrapped around her small waist.

Saya's face instantly went from pink to bright red at the sudden embrace. She swallowed hard and placed her shaking hands against his torso. The Chiropteran tried to look up at her Chevalier but felt her voice catch in her throat when she saw his crystal orbs staring down at her. She looked away and swallowed again.

"There is no reason for you to apologize." Haji began, hugging her tighter, "Everything I did was for you, Saya. I don't regret any of the past or what happened to me. As a matter of fact, I would do it all again if it was for you."

Saya felt her vision blur at his sweet words. Even after six years, he was still unbelievably kind and loyal to her. And that would probably never change.

"Haji..." She sniffed loudly and lifted her head to lock eyes with him again, "Thank you. I missed you..." She could finally say what she had been feeling now that the tension in the air had vanished. She shifted in his hold and hugged her arms around his neck. Saya then buried her head into his shoulder and felt the slight touch of Haji's lips to her temple.

"...I missed you as well, Saya." He ran his fingers through her long black locks and let out a small smile. The hug lasted for what seemed like hours. The embrace broke slightly so that the two could look back at each other. As if they had exchanged words with their eyes; Haji and Saya leaned in for a kiss. With each second, their lips got closer and closer.

One inch...then two. Three...four...five...six...seven. The couple's mouths touched each other and...

"Aunty Saya!"

Saya and Haji immediately broke away from each other and looked to the two little girls that had appeared in the doorway. Large grins were painted on their faces.

"Ooh." Kanake covered her mouth and giggled with her sister, "Sorry. We didn't mean to interrupt."

Hibiki, unlike her sister, didn't quite understand what was going on and motioned towards their aunt, "Aunty, it's breakfast time! Come eat with us."

Both girls stepped forward and pulled their Aunt up by her arm eagerly. Saya smiled at the innocent children and looked back to Haji with a nervous but happy expression. Haji returned a smile of his own and rose to follow the three girls out of the bedroom.

As the Chevalier walked after them, his smile fell slightly; a little disappointed he had missed the opportunity he had been waiting the past six years for.

**_~xXx~ _**

"Breakfast was delicious. You've improved at cooking, Kai."

"Improved?" Said man laughed as he dabbed Hibiki's chin of food and looked back to Saya, "Well, I've certainly had enough practice. These two eat me out of house and home."

Diva's children puffed their cheeks up at their father-figure's remark. In sync, both girls shouted back at him,

"Do not!"

Kai responded by ruffling both twins hair.

As she watched her nieces help her brother clean the tables from the morning's meal; Saya found her eyes drooping a little. She let out a quiet yawn and rubbed her eyes. Haji noticed this and placed a hand over one of hers,

"Are you alright, Saya?"

The Queen looked to her love; knowing he would ask her such a question. She nodded in response and patted the top of his hand gently.

"I'm just fine. A little sleepy but it's nothing I can't handle."

Saya found herself staring back at Haji, a light smile glossing her lips. Kai was about to say something to them but stopped when he realized they were lost in each other. The twenty-four year old shook his head and took the twins to their room to get dressed for the day.

The hands of both Chevalier and Queen intertwined as the couple narrowed their eyes at the floor; whether it be because they were embarrassed or because there was still some tension hanging about in the air around them. Either way, the two hadn't felt so close in such a long time. No, the last time Saya could remember them getting to spend such a nice, peaceful, and quiet moment together was...probably a century ago; before she released Diva from her tower. Saya had never thought such days or peaceful feelings would return again. And yet, here they were.

Saya's cheeks burned again when she thought back to the last words Haji had spoken to her before the current day.

_"I will always love you, Saya. Remember, Nankuranaisa. Live for today, Live for tomorrow. And don't forget to smile..."_

The Chiropteran's smile grew a little as she quietly repeated the words to herself,

"Nankuranaisa..." Saya's voice suddenly went out of her along with her breath.

_"Nankuranaisa. Live for today..." _

The terrible vision from her nightmare suddenly played back in Saya's mind like an old movie. George, Kai, and all her friends. Even the twins. All standing around her with insane smiles.

_"But look forward to tomorrow."_

The woman saw the memory of the twins being killed by the Chiropteran again. Saya tried to swallow the lump forming in her throat but was unable to do so when she saw hallucinated blood on her hands and clothes. She stared down at her shaking hands and felt tears springing to her eyes.

_"And remember, Saya..." _

Kai's psychotic face popped up in her mind,

_"Don't forget to smile." _

Delusional screams and pleas of horror began to pound against the Japanese girl's eardrums. Without thinking, Saya jumped from her chair and let out a loud scream. Haji's eyes widened at his beloved's sudden reaction and stood up to attempt to settle her down.

"Saya...?"

She looked straight at the Chevalier and thought back to the vision she had of killing him with her katana. Another scream echoed in Omoro, causing Kai to quickly return to the kitchen area, extremely concerned.

"Is everything..." He stopped when he saw his sister covering her ears; backing away from Haji as tears streamed down her face like a waterfall, "What in the world...?"

The screaming continued and soon David and Julia had run in from outside the building. Everyone exchanged questionable looks; all completely confused as to what was happening.

"Saya...Saya, calm down." Julia comforted, taking hold of one of the girl's arms and helping her sit back down, "It's us, Saya. You don't have to be afraid."

Haji knelt down on his knees and gently stroked one of said woman's pale, trembling hands. After a few minutes of everyone talking calmly down to her, Saya regained her composure at last.

Each one breathed a sigh of relief and took seats of their own. Meanwhile, David went out of the room to call Lewis and order him to hurry up. It was obvious tests needed to be performed on the woman as soon as possible.

"What happened, Saya? All of a sudden..."

Kai's sister shook her head at him and gripped Haji's hand hard. Lying, the girl said her instant panic was the result of seeing a spider then took off out the door of Omoro. Before Kai or anyone could go after her; Haji rushed out the door as well.

"Oh my..." Julia removed her glasses nervously and watched her husband return to the room, "It seems that her waking up has already made her become unstable..."

"How long will she be able to hold out, I wonder." David mumbled.

Kai gulped, his eyes still on the open door, "...Saya..."

_**~xXx~**_

"Saya? Are you okay...?" Haji placed a firm hand on one of Saya's tiny shoulders, preventing her from running any further.

"No...No, I'm so confused..." The crying girl plead, shaking her head fast. Saya sniffled and without thought, leaned against Haji's chest.

Not complaining about her actions, Haji pulled Saya closer and began to stroke her shoulders comfortingly.

"What are you confused about...?" His deep voice was calmer and kinder than it had ever been.

Saya felt the anxiety inside her decrease a little and she sniffled again.

"I...Ever since I woke up..." Saya lifted her head to lock eyes with Haji, "I've been having these strange and terrible nightmares. They seem so real. Like they're visions of some kind."

"Visions?" He repeated, frowning hard.

Saya nodded, "Yes. I don't know why I'm having them but something horrifying always happens. And there's always someone who dies. Also, whoever is in the vision seems to have a different personality entirely."

"I see. It must be connected to your waking up. It can't just be a coincidence." Haji stated the obvious which got him a confirming nod from the Japanese Chiropteran.

Saya broke from Haji's hold and began walking around the side of Omoro, looking up at the clear blue sky that shined overhead.

"I wish I had some answers, Haji. I don't know how much longer I can take this."

"That's why we're going to see Joel."

Saya simply nodded and looked back to Haji. Her red lips curved upward when she noticed the same adorable straight face Haji held. Walking over, the woman hugged onto the man sweetly. Returning the hug, Haji pressed his lips to her hair.

"Thank you, Haji. I needed someone to help me calm down. I hope we can find some answers when Julia tests me."

"We will, Saya. Don't worry."

Suddenly, the couple was broken from their embrace when they heard a car horn scream from beside them.

"Ow." Saya grunted, holding her ear as she turned to see a black van in front of them now.

Haji simply blinked at this, "...He's here."

One of the car's windows rolled down, revealing a very familiar face to the Chiropteran couple.

"Hey, guys. What's up?"

Saya grinned at the man she saw, "Hello Lewis. It's been a while."

"Damn straight it has, mon!" Lewis chuckled as he honked his horn again, causing both Saya and Haji to flinch this time.

"We're coming! Hold your damn horses, Lewis!" Kai screamed from inside causing Lewis to laugh hysterically.

"I just love pissin' him off." Lewis jabbed his thumb behind him, "You two should get in. We're burnin' daylight here."

Saya's eyes widened a little, "We're leaving so soon?"

"Duh, mon." Lewis watched the two get into the backseat of the vehicle from the mirror. Once Saya was fully in, Lewis turned his body to grin at her, "Joel's very eager to see you again, Saya."

Saya smiled at hearing the leader of the Red Shield's name again, "Joel...I hope he's doing okay these days?" She leaned forward, hoping Lewis would give her an update of some kind.

Lewis shook a finger at her, "Ah, ah, ah. I ain't tellin' you nothing until we get there. You'll see for yourself."

Saya sighed as she leaned back in her seat so Haji could help her seat belt in. After a few seconds, Kai and the others poured out of Omoro and got into the car.

"Finally! Y'all would killin' me with how long you were taken."

"Sorry, Lewis." David apologized and buckled up.

"Can we just leave now?" Kai mumbled irratably, as he was forced to sit in between Haji and Saya thanks to there being little room in the car.

"Sure, sure. Off to Joel's we go." Lewis twisted the key on the ignition. The van roared with starting up.

With that, Saya's group took off to a place she hadn't been in many years. The Red Shield's HQ.

* * *

_**Artist comments: Okay guys. I'm VERY sorry for taking so long to update. Forgive me and my laziness. I do hope you find the wait was worth it.  
**_

_**I like how I wrote this chapter. It took me forever to figure out how to write the scene where Saya told Haji about the nightmares. They're be more about that later. Also, the thing about the Red Shield having a new HQ. I know the first one was blown up, but for this, I decided to have a new HQ be built. That might not make sense but in this, Joel is still serving as the Red Shield's head (and he has some new help, hint hint spoilers for chapter 5). So the next chapter will be all about meeting Joel again and learning about some things that have changed.**_

_**Thanks for reading guys. Reviews are always appreciated!**_


	5. Red Shield Reformed

_**Hello again, my lovely readers. Thank you to all those who have kept up with this fic so far. I very much appreciate it. This next chapter will introduce two minor OCs of mine (but have no fear to those who hate OCs. They're not main characters in this. They'll just pop up here and there.). As I said in the last chapter, Ch 5 is all about Joel and The Red Shield (mostly cause as a fan, I just adore Joel. And an interesting fact for those who don't know. Joel, Haji, and Van Argiano share the same English voice actor) So without further or do, enjoy.**_

_**Title means "The Reason I'm Here Now" in Japanese. I took that title from one of the endings in the anime D Gray Man.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: Blood Plus and its characters all belong to the original creator. **_

_**Chapter 5: Red Shied Reformed**_

* * *

"Wow. It's huge." Saya's red eyes focused onto the incredibly massive building that was before her.

The building was indeed as she described it. The building itself had to be at least over a thousand feet tall. Not only that, but several other structures were connected to the main building. Above the front door of the building was a sign, painted a crimson red. In large letters, it read "Red Shield HQ". The construction was simple yet also, somehow complicated. Saya hadn't seen such a large structure since the first Red Shield's headquarters.

"Of course it's huge. It's bigger than the last one." Lewis stated bluntly as he and the others got out of the black van.

The trip to the HQ hadn't taken as long as was originally thought. From Omoro to the Red Shield had only been a brief half-hour. Which Saya found odd.

"Why was the new HQ built in Okinawa anyways?" Saya turned to David, who held his young son in his arms.

"Joel thought it would be easier on everyone this way."

Saya nodded and looked back to the building. Anxiety was beginning to overwhelm her. It had been so long since she'd heard anything of the Red Shield, as well as seen its people. From the way Lewis had made it sound on the way over, it seemed as if a lot of things had changed not only within the organization itself, but with its leader as well. Nothing was specified, but Saya was curious. And that very curiosity was beginning to transform into fear.

Lewis was the first one to start off into the building, ordering the others to hurry up as they were already running late. After everyone had gone inside, Saya stood still in the same place. Haji, who had started inside himself, stopped and looked back at the anxious woman.

"Saya? Are you coming?"

The girl didn't lift her head. Saya looked away with a twisted expression full of the same confusion and frustration as it had held earlier. Haji noticed this and walked back over to the woman he adored. Lifting up his bandaged hand, Haji lifted Saya's face to look up at his. Saya's cheeks turned a light red at his touch.

"Haji..."

"Everything will be alright, Saya. I promise." The tall Chevalier leaned down and planted a soft kiss on Saya's pale cheek.

Feeling a bit better thanks to his reassurance, Saya smiled. Locking their hands together with each other, the two quickly made their way inside to catch up with their friends.

* * *

"There you guys are. I thought you two had run off on us." Lewis grumbled, looking at Saya and Haji with a stern look.

Saya rubbed the back of her head nervously, "S-Sorry, Lewis. We just-"

"Needed some lovey-dovey time alone, I get it." Saya and Haji both blushed at this, even as Lewis shook his head at them, "But you two can do that later. We're here."

Saya's eyes locked onto a wooden door that had a nameplate nailed into it. The name read "Joel Goldschmidt" on it.

"This is Joel's main office. It's where he told us to meet him, when I talked to him over the phone yesterday." David explained.

"So we all ready then?"

Kai rolled his eyes irritably at the Jamaican, "Would you just open the freaking door, Lewis?"

Huffing at Kai's impatience, Lewis knocked on the door and opened. The group piled into the office as if their lives depended on it. Once onside, Saya's jaw dropped.

The office looked far bigger inside then it did from the outside. A large bookshelf covered the entire right wall. On the left was some furniture, including a long couch, coffee table, and some comfortable-looking chairs. On the back wall was a grandfather clock. The floor was covered in an expensive carpet with a rug in the center. On the ceiling was a large fan and small lights surrounding it. The office almost reminded her of the late Joel's office she remembered from over a century ago.

"Well, you all arrived sooner than I expected."

Saya jolted slightly, startled by the voice. Looking over her shoulder, she spotted the familiar face of the young Joel, who sat behind the desk in his wheelchair.

"We would have been here even sooner but some of these guys are slower than a snail." Lewis pointed specifically at Kai which earned him a dark glare from Saya's brother.

Saya put on a light smile and walked closer to stand at the front of the desk,

"Hello Joel."

"Saya," Red Shield's leader smiled happily at the Queen, "It's wonderful to see you again."

Saya extended a hand to shake with Joel's. The handicapped man then greeted Haji with the same smile.

"I'm glad you're all here." Joel pushed back from his desk and rolled his way around the table. He then motioned for everyone to take a seat.

Saya sat beside Haji on the couch while Kai and the others took the chairs. It was then that some of them began complaining about the trip.

"Uncle Kai, we're boreddddd." Grumbled Kanade, pulling on Kai's sleeve along with her sister.

"Me too. Can we go outside and play?"

"I'm bored too, Dad." David and Julia's son, Michael stated tiredly.

Kai frowned and looked to David, "Damn. Maybe we should have just called a babysitter and left the kids back at Omoro."

The blond man nodded and turned his attention back to his son, "We can't really let them go outside by themselves though. And we all need to be present for this meeting."

Joel smiled at his old friends and decided to jump in on the situation, "Why don't they go to Hiro's playroom here in the HQ? It should be safe there."

Saya frowned at the unfamiliar name, "Hiro...?"

Kai grinned and snapped his fingers at the suggest on, "Hey, yeah. Why don't I take them down there?" But before Kai could stand up, Joel was already pressing the call button on his phone that rested on his desk. After a brief moment of talking to a voice on the other end, he rolled back over to David and Kai.

"No need. Elli said she'll come and take the kids down."

Saya sweat-dropped at hearing another name unknown to her, "Elli...?"

Kai turned his head to Saya, realizing he hadn't yet explained.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you about those two, didn't I, Saya?"

The Japanese woman simply smiled nervously and nodded.

"Hiro is Joel's four-year old son." David pointed back at the phone, "And Elli, or Ella, is his wife. She started working as an assistant for him when the new HQ was built about three years ago."

Saya looked back at Joel with a surprised expression. Of all things she missed over the past six years, she never thought Joel would have married, or even had children.

"I see. Um, c-congratulations, Joel?"

Said man laughed at Saya's nervousness, "Thank you, Saya."

At that moment, the door to the office opened. A woman of about 5'6 stood in the doorway. The woman was dressed quite professionally; in a medium-length skirt, dressy top, and jacket. Her wavy blond hair hung down over her right shoulder, tied in a low ponytail. Long strands of her hair hung across the right side of face and half of the left side. The young lady had a kind-looking face.

Saya noticed that Joel's eyes had lightened up slightly at catching sight of the woman.

"Elli, that was fast." He stated, as his wife strolled over to him with a warm smile.

"I am your assistant after all. I have to be," Elli looked to Kai and nodded. She then looked to David. The smile fell slightly.

"Ella." David greeted with a nod.

The woman simply looked away a little and returned the nod. Saya rose a brow, confused. Kai chuckled and leaned over to whisper in his sister's ear,

"David and Ella don't get along that well. It's been that way ever since she came to the Red Shield. No one quite understands why."

"I see..." Saya looked from the two in worry.

Suddenly, Ella's ocean-colored eyes wandered over to Saya. The warm smile returned to her face as she walked over and extended a hand at the Chiropteran Queen.

"Well, you must be Saya. Joel's told me a lot about you. It's a pleasure."

A nice feeling overwhelming Saya, she shook Ella's hand and grinned.

"I-It's nice to meet you too."

The introduction between the two women didn't last long. Ella turned to the twins and Michael. Taking the children by their hands, she bid the others goodbye and took the kids away.

"Well, now that that's taken care of." Kai stopped himself from shouting from the rooftop. He hadn't gotten peace from the girls in a long time. While he loved them like his own, having a somewhat relaxing time without them is just what he needed.

"So, shall we begin?" When the others nodded at David, the blonde man began to explain the situation and all the gathered information to Joel.

The discussion consisted of things that had already been established. Saya's early waking up. Haji's noticing a re-population in Chiropterans in Tokyo. The possibility that the creatures have learned to mate.

"Is that so." Was Joel's only reply, after taking all the information in. He leaned back in his chair, deep in thought, "This is quite puzzling indeed."

However, there was one thing the group hadn't told Joel about yet. Her dizzy spells and vision-like nightmares.

Saya felt a hand grasp hold of hers and clench it tightly. The Queen looked over to see Haji smiling comfortingly at her. Saya nodded and took a deep breath,

"There is something else too, Joel." Everyone's attention went on Saya. Filled with anxiety like before, the girl shut her eyes and clenched Haji's hand slightly harder. Then, she began to explain how she had had nightmares ever since she had awoken. Nightmares that seemed very much like visions. She also explained the small details she recalled from each nightmare.

"Goodness. Those nightmares do sound horrible." Joel mumbled, looking sympathetically at Diva's sister.

Saya nodded, "I don't know why I'm having them. When I was asleep, I don't remember ever dreaming anything. Not even one nightmare. But since I woke up..."

The woman stopped when she saw felt a picture appear in her mind. Joel's office disappeared and suddenly Saya was somewhere else.

* * *

_"What...No. Not again." Saya pounded on her head in attempt to take her mind back to realty. The effort proved to be useless. _

_Cursing to the wind, the Chiropteran decided to look around. If she was having another vision then she might as well see it and get it over with. However, this vision...seemed different somehow. Instead of the surroundings being drenched with blood and bodies like usual, everything was a plain white. Nothing was there. Saya was in a blank void, all alone.  
_

_"Haji? Kai?" She called out but no one responded. Saya sighed. She really was all alone this time. _

_Strange. This vision didn't seem horrifying or full of death. So what was the point of having such a dream? _

_However, just as Saya was calming down, she felt something hit her in her lower abdomen. Fearing someone had stabbed her, Saya looked down to where she had felt the pain. Touching the spot, she looked at her hand. No blood. _

_"What? But I was sure I had been..." The pain rose again and Saya gasped before falling to knees. She twitched in anger at this, "Dammit, What in the world..." _

_Then Saya noticed something else peculiar. Her body...she felt heavy. Like she did after she ate a lot of food after forgetting to eat for a few days. The non-human's red eyes looked down. What she saw not only confused but shocked Saya greatly. _

_No wonder she felt heavier. She was. For some reason, her mid-area was swollen. Her petite figure had been replaced with slightly larger hips and stomach. Another wave of pain struck the woman. _

_"Nghh..." Saya unconsciously grabbed her stomach that seemed to have grown. She swallowed, feeling fear return, "What's going on..."  
_

_"Big Sister Saya." A familiar voice spoke from behind the girl._

_Saya's pupils changed to the size of specks as she shot a look back at the person she feared was behind her. Diva. _

_"Di..Diva, what...How?!" Saya felt tears spring to her eyes as she tried to back away from her twisted twin, "I killed you...!"_

_"Yes you did, Big Sister." Diva spoke, walking towards her elder sibling. She pointed a finger at Saya's swollen stomach, "You're not very fair, Big Sister."  
_

_"What are you talking about?" Saya shouted and looked to where her sister was pointing, "Do you know something about this?!"  
_

_Diva simply chuckled and glared at Saya with a dirty smirk, _

_"...You'll find out soon enough, Big Sister Saya." _

_Suddenly, a new kind of pain went through Saya, and this time, there was indeed blood. Looking down, Saya saw that Diva had plowed a katana through her stomach and out her back._

_"D-Diva..." Saya felt blood drip down her lips as she fell over. _

_Diva, who stood over her, stared down at her sibling with ice blue eyes, "...I can't wait till that day."_

_"W-What day..." Saya manged to get out before she threw up more blood from the stab wound._

_"The day that you lose everything." _

_A white light flashed again, taking the blank void and Diva with it._

* * *

"Saya...Saya, snap out of it!"

Saya's eyes shot open to see a panicked Kai leaning in front of her, where she still sat on the couch.

"K...Kai?"

The girl's brother brushed some of Saya's long bangs out of her face gently, "Are you alright, Saya? You were grabbing your stomach and growling as if you were in pain."

"I-I was...?" Saya looked over when she noticed a warmth wrapped around her shoulder.

Haji, who had his arm around her, stared at her with the same concerned expression as Kai wore.

"Should I get my medical equipment?" Julia jumped in, walking over to stand beside Saya.

Shaking her head, Saya ran her fingers through her long locks, "That's okay, Julia. I'm fine now...I just..."

"Did you have another vision?" Haji asked, pulling Saya just a little closer to him.

The swords-woman nodded but looked back at her stomach that had returned to being the correct size, "I...I can't remember much...but I think...I think I was-"

The picture of herself with a larger figure flashed in her mind for a brief second.

Saya gasped, and covered her mouth.

"Saya?" Kai's frown worsened as he placed a hand over Saya's free one, "What is it? Do you feel sick?"

The girl shook her head, her eyes still wide with terror.

"I-I'm going to go outside for some air..." Before anyone could argue, Saya had ran out the door. The others exchanged equal looks of worry. The group then turned their attention to the only one who was capable of comforting Saya: her Chevalier.

Haji blinked for a few moments before nodding and running out the door himself.

* * *

Haji spotted his love sitting in the grass outside the building; her face buried into her knees. The faithful Chevalier strode over and sat beside the torn-up woman.

"Saya..."

"Leave me alone, Haji..." Came the soft, heart-broken voice.

Haji's poker face did not change, "I can not do that."

Saya's body began trembling at his answer.

"...I'm so confused..."

Haji took one of Saya's hands and kissed the palm, "I know, Saya. But I'm here. So is Kai and the others. You are not alone."

Saya stopped trembling and peaked out at the stoic man, "Haji...have you changed?"

Haji tilted his head slightly.

Saya looked fully at him, "I mean, you...seem different then before. Last time we saw each other, you were more quiet and distant. And you never voiced your opinion. You just seem..."

Haji lifted a brow, "I seem...?"

Saya felt her lips form into a very small smile, "...Like you did over a century ago. More outgoing...and not afraid to do what you think is right."

Haji slipped his hand away from Saya's and looked away, "Yes, well...you could thank Kai for that, I suppose."

"Kai?"

Haji nodded and looked back at his love, "Six years ago, at the opera house...up until he punched me, I had been lying to myself. I kept my emotions hidden. I didn't voice my opinions. I believed the only way I could help you was by doing whatever you wished. Because I felt guilty about the Vietnam incident. However, when Kai punched me...when he put my feelings out there, I realized keeping everything hidden and only doing what you wished was not the best way to help you. So you see..."

Saya nodded, her smile growing a little, "Haji..."

Running his hand down Saya's face lovingly, Haji leaned towards Saya slowly. Giving in to his comforting touch, Saya leaned towards him as well.

"Saya. If those visions are bothering you, you can always talk to me about them."

The Chiropteran's agonized expression had softened to one of relaxation, "...Okay."

"Is there anything you need vent about from earlier...?"

Saya shook her head as they continued to lean closer, "No...for some reason, I can't remember the dream anymore. It's completely gone now..."

"Really..."

"Yes...that's never happened before. I've never forgotten the terrible things I've seen in these nightmares. Haji, it must be you who..."

But Saya let her voice disappear when pink lips met with Haji's at last. What they had missed back at Omoro had finally happened. Happy, Haji pulled Saya closer to him and deepened the kiss. The woman let her eyes close slowly.

A light wind blew across Okinawa, making the tree's leaves ruffle and the grass spread. Feeling the coolness clash against her face, Saya opened her eyes a little. Just as she rose her hands to rest against Haji's chest, something caught Saya's attention. Something strange stood in between two lone trees a few feet from the HQ. Saya, still holding the kiss with Haji, focused her eyes hard on the thing. After a moment of the wind slowing down, the thing became clear.

"Mmmm...?!" Without warning, Saya pulled herself from Haji's lips and jumped up.

"Saya...?"

The Chevalier's voice didn't reach his Master though. Saya stood facing the trees, her whole body trembling as if she'd just seen a ghost. Or perhaps, she had.

"Saya? What's the matter?"

Saya didn't look to Haji and pointed a finger in the direction of the trees. The figure walked out of the shade, revealing himself. Haji's expression became exactly that of his love's. His face draining of its color and his blue eyes widening to incredible size.

"T-That's..."

Saya nodded slowly, as tears streamed down her cheeks. The figure's face reflected in the Chiropteran's blood-colored orbs. The figure was fairly tall and wore jeans and a green t-shirt. Grey hair and tanned skin were apparent from where the couple stood.

The century-old Queen bit her lip, wondering if what she saw was a delusion or not.

Suddenly, the sound of Kai's voice could be heard shouting from behind them. Saya's brother running, asking why they were taking so long to return inside.

"Haji, Saya, are you-" But when Kai got to where his friends stood, he too, froze with terror.

All three felt their stomachs sink when the figure smiled at them and walked closer.

"H-How is this possible..." Kai mumbled, watching the man approach them.

In a broken voice, Saya mumbled but one word.

"...Father."

* * *

**_Author's Comment: Wow O.O That might be the most shocking ending to a chapter I've written yet. George Miyagusuku...alive? Holy shizznips.  
_**

**_Hope you guys liked! Sorry about the odd vision in this chapter. Everything will come together eventually. About Joel's wife and son I created...they will play a bigger part later. About his wife's name, her real name is Ella. But Joel calls her Elli as a nickname. Minor fact there. Also, I will eventually give the children more screen time too. I feel like some wish to see more of David and Julia's son. Then again, maybe that's just me assuming things. Oh well. Please forgive any errors. I'm only human, unlike Saya and most of the cast in this series.  
_**


End file.
